Time of the Dark Demon Realm's Resurrection
is the sixth chapter of Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission!. Summary On the Sacred World of the Kai, the sudden appearance of a mysterious person has caused confusion. Irritated by the interference Xeno Majin Buu attacks him. At the Tree of Might, Mechikabura alongside Salsa and the Dark-Masked King stand opposite Xeno Turles who has merged with the Four-Star Dark Dragon Ball and plan to retrieve it for their own purposes. On Mechikabura's order the Dark-Masked King steps forward and attacks Xeno Turles, knocking him backward into the Tree where he then eats a piece of its fruit and gains a significant boost in power from it and causes him to undergo a Dark Evolution transformation. Digging his hand into the ground he tosses a large rock towards Mechikabura and Salsa with the latter using his sword to cut the rock into pieces. He gets behind Xeno Turles and lands a kick to the nape of his neck but Xeno Turles remains unharmed much to Salsa's surprise. Xeno Turles kicks him back towards Mechikabura who asks Salsa what he thinks of his opponent to which Salsa tells him that Xeno Turles' strength is on par with or even greater than that of a Demon God. Impressed Mechikabura says that once all seven of the Dark Dragon Ball's are recovered it will be enough to fully restore him. Xeno Turles charges towards the pair but Mechikabura raises his hand and fires a Ki blast that levels the surrounding area, destroying both the Tree of Might and presumably Xeno Turles along with it. Recovering the Four-Star Dark Dragon Ball he turns and begins to leave, their mission a success but not before telling the Dark-Masked King that the power he put forth was not good enough. Back at the Sacred World of the Kai, Xeno Vegito has now diffused back into Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta. Chronoa starts to panic over Xeno Majin Buu and the other warrior having escaped and Xeno Goku tells them he can no longer feel their Ki and presumes that they are no longer in that time period. The foe suddenly appears before them all, unscathed from the earlier attack from Xeno Majin Buu and Xeno Trunks readies himself for an attack but the Supreme Kai stops him and asks what his scheme is. The foe says that there is no scheme and that they are useful to have around, saying he doesn't expect or need their trust before hinting that Hell is becoming agitated. Appearances Characters *Xeno Vegito *Xeno Trunks *Chronoa *Xeno Majin Buu *Chamel *Mechikabura *Salsa *Dark-Masked King *Xeno Turles *Xeno Goku *Xeno Vegeta Locations *Sacred World of the Kai *Tree of Might Transformations *Berserk (demonic Saiyan) *Demon God Battles *Xeno Majin Buu (Dark Demon God) vs. Chamel *Dark-Masked King vs. Xeno Turles *Salsa (Demon God) vs. Xeno Turles (Runaway) *Mechikabura vs. Xeno Turles (Runaway) Game and Manga differences *The manga greatly differs from the game in this chapter, as many events that happen in the battle against Turles are very different. **Kid Buu ends up fleeing from the Time Patrol, with a portal opening sword-like technique. **The Time Patrol is not present when Mechikabura and his team try to retrieve the Dark Dragon Ball from Turles, instead ending with Turles' demise against Mechikabura. ***How the Dark Evolution transformation occurred in Turles is also different compared to the manga. While the Dark Evolution miraculously happened when time passed by in the game, in the manga Turles' cause for transforming was the result of eating the Fruit of the Tree of Might. **The Time Patrol rest in the Sacred World of the Kai. In the manga however, Chamel arrives and tells them that Hell is becoming more and more agitated. Trivia *This chapter and it's events are loosely based on the fourth Super Dragon Ball Heroes opening. References Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dark Demon Realm Mission Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Dark Empire Saga